


White & Gold - Prólogo

by nimscott



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Fluff, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, PARA TODAS SUS ENFERMAS ALMAS, POR FIN, Smut, politifics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimscott/pseuds/nimscott
Summary: Dos relaciones sugar daddy-baby muy distintas cruzan caminos. Nadie saldrá ileso. Regalo de amigo invisible para Errejonfucker, figura histórica del fandom.Febrero de 2016





	White & Gold - Prólogo

-Te he echado de menos estas dos semanas.

-No he sido yo el que se ha ido de viaje de negocios a otro país -Albert se sentó en el borde de la cama, cruzando las piernas desnudas, y se puso a mirarse las uñas con estudiada indiferencia.-¿Qué, no vas a saludar?

-Estamos bordes hoy -Pedro se sentó despacio a su lado y apoyó dos, dos dedos en la rodilla del chico. Los fue deslizando agonizantemente despacio muslo arriba mientras hablaba.-¿Tengo que recordarte quién pide y quién se calla?

La respiración de Albert estaba acelerada. En medio del atronador silencio de la habitación de Pedro Sánchez, impoluta gracias a la asistenta, ellos eran lo único colorido, lo único ruidoso, lo único malo y fuera de lugar. La idea siempre le ponía a pensar en cochinadas y, por ende, cachondo.

-A lo mejor como has estado tanto tiempo fuera, se me ha olvidado -susurró sin mirar fijamente a Pedro. A este se le había puesto dura de sólo ver las mejillas del catalán agarrar color. Sus dos dedos, suaves y delicados sobre la piel de Albert pese a lo tosco de las manos de un hombre de cuarenta y tantos, ya habían llegado al borde de los pantaloncitos de deporte rojos. Jugaron con él, pero Albert no descruzó las piernas.

-Terrible, sólo en dos semanas -dijo Pedro con voz queda. Al ver que el otro no contestaba, se inclinó para echarle el aliento a la oreja. Sólo Pedro tenía un aliento a tabaco mentolado tan agradable, tan cargado de feromonas, al parecer. Como si le estuviera echando el humo directamente.

Albert estuvo a punto de gemir solamente por eso, pero se contenía con todas sus fuerzas. Giró la cabeza para estar frente a frente con Pedro y ambos respiraron el mismo aire, demasiado orgullosos para inclinarse y robar un beso (o dejar que se lo robaran). El aliento de Albert prácticamente sabía a azúcar. Era como le gustaba a su daddy.

Entonces, Pedro se cansó. Los dedos como plumas de pronto se metieron entre los muslos de Albert con la intención de separarlos, sin delicadeza alguna. Albert gimió de dolor e hizo caso, y Pedro se inclinó para morderle el labio. Albert cedió, sabiendo que estaba siendo castigado.

-Te recuerdo las normas, entonces -masculló sin soltarle.-Yo mando, y tú haces caso. Me adoras, besas el suelo bajo mis pies, eres mi putita -eso último lo dijo sin usar las cuerdas vocales siquiera.-Me veneras, me haces feliz. Pones ese culito redondo en pompa si te lo pido. ¿Entendido?

-No del todo -Pedro se retiró, incrédulo. A Albert le faltaba el aliento, parecía al borde del colapso y Pedro no creía que sería capaz de pensar demasiado bien con su mano presionando de tal manera la entrepierna del chaval, pero olvidaba que Albert, ante todo, era un tocapelotas. En los dos sentidos.

-¿Cómo dices?

El tono oscuro que Pedro acababa de sacar era lo que había arrastrado irremediablemente a Albert a su cama en primer lugar.

-Creo… que necesito un repaso más… -el chico jadeó.-En profundidad… de las normas.

Pedro se mordió el labio, fingiendo estar apenado.

Bueno, técnicamente lo estaba. Por su pobre cama.

 

 

-No podrías ir más despacio ni intentándolo, cabrón.

Pablo esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y desabrochó otro botón de la camisa.

-Bien. Así no tengo que cansarme el brazo luego.

Juan Carlos, recostado sobre su cama mal hecha, enarcó una ceja.

-Como eso sea una alusión velada a mi edad te vas a enterar -la sonrisa de Pablo se ensanchó, provocándole una carcajada al otro.-Serás niñato. Ven aquí.

Pablo obedeció, acercándose. Juan Carlos se sentó, lo agarró de los bordes de la camisa, le dio un beso en la piel descubierta, a la altura de sus labios, al final del esternón, que incitó al joven a acariciarle la cabeza, y luego aferró el cuello de la camisa para atraerlo hacia abajo y darle un buen morreo.

-Me has echado de menos, ¿eh?

-Es que te has ido de vacaciones mucho rato. Habrá que hablar con tus padres -frunció la nariz Juan Carlos.-No sé cómo se supone que tengo que trabajar sin tu incesante machaque de polladas anticapitalistas distrayéndome -Pablo sonrió.

-Tendré que grabarte una cinta o algo.

-Joder, Pablo, cómo que una cinta. Que el viejo aquí soy yo, ten un poco de orgullo, coño, que estamos en el siglo veintiuno -protestó enérgicamente Juan Carlos y el otro estalló en carcajadas. Juan Carlos le abrazó, notando el cosquilleo de la risa en la barriga de Pablo.-Haz un comentario y estás muerto.

-Bien, bien, no comentarios. ¿Pero me vas a follar o no? Que he quedado con Íñigo a eso de las ocho.

Juan Carlos suspiró, exasperado.

-Me gusta cómo estás aprovechando el único día de la década que estoy gilipollas y mimosón.

-¿Verdad? -Pablo se soltó, empujó a Juan Carlos para que quedara tumbado y se subió encima, terminando de abrirse la camisa.-Nunca coincidimos.

-Sí, pero cuando el tonto eres tú siempre encontramos la manera de encajar. Si te esforzaras un poco más…

-Esforzarme-musitó Pablo, pensativo. Se inclinó y le besó a Juan Carlos la frente, el pómulo, la punta de la nariz. Los labios, retrasándose en ellos para robar todo rastro de la cerveza a la que sabían. El mentón, con esa barba incipiente que Juan Carlos no se afeitaba bien desde hacía años; las manos acariciando el cuello, suave tras todos los años que el profesor cargaba encima. Siempre que había tenido líos con gente más joven era por los motivos más clichés y banales, su atractivo físico, su agilidad mental, que se acababa haciendo agotadora, sus innovaciones en la cama, su devoción y entrega.

No obstante, lo que le agradaba de Pablo, a pesar de que cumplía todo lo anterior si Juan Carlos lo requería, era que Pablo nunca, jamás, le había dedicado la mirada pensativa y lejana que tarde o temprano acababa con cualquier relación de Juan Carlos. En Pablo no había más que cariño y amistad; el chaval era transparente como un cristal. Aquel jarro de agua fría que le juzgaba, ese absoluto desconocimiento, como si fuera una persona que se cruzara por la calle, se lo habían acabado dedicando todas y cada una de sus exparejas.

Por otro lado, Pablo no era técnicamente su pareja.

Encandilado, gruñó, agarrando esas caderas para apretarlas contra las suyas. Pablo contribuyó arqueando la espalda, sin dejar de mimarle. Juan Carlos, desesperado de pronto, le abrazó, tumbándole sobre sí, con fuerza, sintiendo la tibieza del pecho del chico, su aliento tras la oreja, sus rodillas encontrando un apoyo para seguir frotando su entrepierna contra la de Juan Carlos, persiguiendo siempre sus propios intereses. El muy descarado.

 

 

Albert, sin duda, gemía de forma mucho más agradable cuando el sonido salía amortiguado por la corbata gris que Pedro usaba para amordazarle. La cinta roja era sólo para las manos. Y las piernas tendrían que estar libres; si no, a Pedro le resultaría complicado llenarle a su sugar baby el culo de lubricante con olor a vainilla para luego follárselo con cuatro dedos. Y con la lengua. Y luego con la polla, contra el cabecero de la cama.

Sabía que a Albert le gustaría que le masturbara también el miembro, bonito, recto y pidiendo atenciones a gritos, pero Pedro tenía sus gustos y, siendo él quien marcaba el compás, no iba a cambiar su método. ¿Para qué, si, de todas formas, Albert siempre acababa corriéndose escandalosamente sin necesidad de que nadie le tocara en ningún momento? Caía más deprisa incluso cuando le hacía llevar las braguitas rosa palo, que estaban tiradas en algún lugar de la moqueta, empapadas de la saliva de Pedro.

Luego, la ropa interior nueva, los masajes de spa para quitar el recuerdo del cabecero de ébano macizo en la nuca y las cremas de bebé para las zonas delicadas no sufrieran demasiado corrían a cuenta de Pedro, claro. También el dinero suelto para ir de compras, para que Albert nunca dejara de ser el pijo relamido que le había llamado la atención desde el principio. Las faldas las compraba Pedro por internet. También aquellos billetes con los que el chico pagaba a sus amigos aquel polvo que no era realmente un vicio, pero que a veces contribuía a entretener, sobre todo a Pedro.

Pedro no era de juguetitos, pero si lo hubiera sido, se habría follado aquel culito joven con mil aparatos distintos, solo para ver cuántas reacciones distintas podía sacar del cuerpo de un alumno que ni siquiera era suyo; le faltaba un año para poder ir a estudiar Económicas y Derecho, como quería. Y bajo ningún concepto con Pedro como profesor, porque no estaba seguro de poder contener las ganas de follárselo ahí mismo, sobre el banco de clase, con todo el mundo mirando. La sola imagen le hacía vibrar; no era buena idea.

Albert gimió muy alto, y Pedro le mordió el muslo como castigo. Ya casi estaba a punto para meterle el cuarto dedo; qué cojones. Se lo metió, y fue directo a la próstata, haciendo que el chico se retorciera bajo él. Por su vientre blanco caían gotas de sudor, que Pedro se inclinó para chupar, aprovechando para hincar el diente.

La polla de Albert le tocó el cuello, y Pedro no se inmutó hasta que vio a Albert mirándole con ojos desorbitados. Entonces, se incorporó y le sacó los dedos.

-¿Qué miras? -preguntó, esbozando su sonrisa de anuncio, y se la metió sin preaviso. Albert emitió un sonido indefinido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Pedro movió las caderas fluidamente un par de veces, para asegurar que podía deslizarse con la facilidad adecuada dentro del apretado culito de Albert, y empezó a embestirle de verdad. Albert gemía con cada entrada. Hasta dejarle afónico, pensó Pedro, volviéndole a colocar distraídamente un mechón de pelo castaño que se le había desprendido del tupé al chico.

 

 

Siempre tomaban en consideración la delicada espalda de Juan Carlos, maltrecha y sensible tras tantos años de inclinarse a fruncir el ceño sobre los libros. Por eso, Pablo solía ir encima. Al chaval le encantaba, porque le daba todas las ocasiones que quería para hacer lo que más le gustaba; lamer su propio culo como los gatos. Pablo sonreía como un capullo, se soltaba el pelo, meneaba las caderas, se inclinaba cuando quería a dar besos, paraba para crear tensión, controlaba, en general. Juan Carlos hacía lo que podía y la imagen habitual era la de sus manos fuertes agarrando a Pablo cuando bajaba la guardia y acercándolo para diversas perversiones.

A Pablo le pirraba cuando lo aprisionaba poniéndose encima, así que intentaba hacerlo con poca frecuencia, para que el muy niñato lo apreciara. Y tanto que lo hacía; y gemía como un cerdo en el matadero. Si lo supieran en su clase.

La segunda mejor cosa era cuando volvían al piso de Juan Carlos medio pedo y follaban a oscuras, a trompicones, perdidos en su torpeza y en el otro. Y luego se quedaban dormidos sin darse cuenta siquiera de cuándo había pasado, y despertaban con el grito indignado de aquel que se hubiera quedado debajo y por ende sido barnizado con babas. Y, tirándose almohadas medio dormidos, se duchaban juntos, abrazándose y tirándose del pelo porque tenían demasiado sueño para comerse las bocas (o las pollas; la vez que lo habían intentado poco le había faltado a Juan Carlos para aterrizar en urgencias).

Y luego preparaban el desayuno juntos, y se les quemaba por gilipollas, porque lo suyo no tenía otro nombre. Y Pablo ponía ojos de cachorrito cuando, al fin, el trabajo y los estudios los separaban, y Juan Carlos acababa arrastrándolo de nuevo al interior del piso para despedirse en condiciones.

Y acababan follando, claro. Directo y ruidoso, con prisas, pero dejando satisfechos, como tiene que ser.

La primera mejor cosa era cuando Pablo decía, con todo el desparpajo, que a ver cuándo follaban al revés, cuándo le tocaría a él meterla en caliente.

Y su cara roja como un tomate cuando Juan Carlos le decía que sí, que en un futuro, no especificado, le encantaría que se lo follara él en vez de al revés.

Si había una cosa a la que Pablo Iglesias no tenía los huevos de replicar con sorna… Y Juan Carlos era feliz.


End file.
